Swings, and particularly bench-type swings, are typically used outdoors. Commonly, bench-type swings are mounted on porches, where the users are shielded from sun and other weather elements. Particularly in the summertime, or in warm climates, people sit on bench-type swings that are present on porches in order to enjoy the outdoors. A porch swing exposes the occupants to breezes that blow across the porch.
However, a breeze is not always available. There is a need for a swing that will generate or enhance air movement while the swing is in motion. It is preferred that the device for creating a breeze be relatively simple to install and use, and be set relatively simple to maintain. It is preferred that the device have no moving parts, other than the typical moving parts of the swing.